1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Near Field Communication (NFC) device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for selecting a Secure Element (SE) in a NFC device, particularly when there may be more than one SE provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of Near Field Communication (NFC) techniques, NFC devices now can provide various services. In particular, the services provided in the NFC devices may include a card mode for executing functions such as a credit card function, a transportation card function, and so forth. To execute the card mode, a Secure Element (SE) for encrypting and storing user related information is required.
When a plurality of SEs are provided, since it is not pre-defined which SE among them is to be used for an NFC controller to forward data, a NFC device cannot efficiently support the plurality of SEs. Therefore, there is a need for a scheme for solving this problem.